Chapter 2/Trying to figure out how to save the Captain and Admiral
In sickbay both John and Typhuss walk into the medical area and Typhuss puts John on the main biobed. Man this hurts I'm surprised that I'm alive thought these weapons kill John says as he looks at Typhuss who moves the medical table with medical equipment on it. Typhuss looks at him. None of this is real remember says Typhuss as he looks at John and runs a medical device over the wound then it is healed. Thanks it still aches though but thanks John says as he looks at Typhuss. Your welcome, enough of going down memory lane let's find that door and get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods and they head out of sickbay and keep searching for the door to get out of the virtual world. In main engineering the engineering staff are looking at their scanners to figure out how to get the Captain and Admiral out of the virtual world. Damn it there's no way to disconnect them from the devices Commander Lefler says as she looks at the MSD table. Kara walks over to the device that John is on and punches it hard that causes John to start convulsing and he flatlined for a minute but then his vitals restore to normal. Don't do that again Ezri says as she looks at Supergirl. In the virtual world John is leaning on a bulkhead. Whoa that was weird John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss grabs his friend's arm and looks concerned. John are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Yeah I just had a sudden wave of dizziness I briefly woke up on board the Enterprise I saw Robin, Beverly, Ezri, Kira, and Supergirl and the device was kinda bent from her punching it and Beverly told me we're trying to get you two out hang on John says as he looks at Typhuss. We better keep looking for that door says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods and they still search then they're facing a Kazon squad pointing their weapons at John and Typhuss and takes them away after taking their weapons from them. In engineering they're watching what happened. The virtual world is adapting to the changes we've made Robin says as she looks at the screen. Then Ezri gets an idea. I'm not out of ideas yet Ezri says as she inputs some commands into the console. In the virtual world on board Voyager in cargo bay 2 Typhuss and John are in the bay with the Kazon soldiers and Seska. Well any last words before we kill you both Seska says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Go to hell Seska and oh yeah you dead Seska says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She smiles evilly and looks at her men. Ready aim fi----Seska was about to finish when the ship starts shaking. Bridge to Seska we're under attack by the Asgard Culluh says over the com. She's surprised by that. The Asgard? Seska asked in confusion. John looks at her. We sent a coded data burst to their homeworld when we learned that Voyager was taken over by you and if I remember that's an O'Neill class warship John says as he looks at Seska. Typhuss looks at him surprised by the Asgard appearing in the virtual world. Its over Seska we have won says Typhuss as he takes out a type 1 phaser and points it at Seska. She looks at them. You win computer set auto-destruct authorization Seska 115-beta delta Seska says as she enters her authorization code. The alarms go off. Auto-destruct in 00:23:14 the computer says in its female voice. In engineering on board the Enterprise Robin looks at the screen on a console she's looking at. Seska has set the power relays to over load to kill both John and Typhuss Robin says as she looks at the others. In the virtual world Typhuss and John still has their weapons trained on Seska. Well Typhuss what's it gonna be you've got Seska says as she's waiting for the computer to speak. Self-destruct in 00:30:00 the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss then changes his mind and lowers his weapon as he looks at John. Captain, lower your weapon, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You're crazy Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss drops his phaser. None of this is real John, its all fake says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at in private. If I was Lex I'd rig the two devices we're on to overload thus killing us both its possible that Seska activating the self-destruct is causing a power overload, play along I've got an idea I was told by Tom what Tuvok did when you, Tom and Tuvok were trapped in the holodeck John says as he sets the Kazon pistol to malfunction when fired says John as he looks at Typhuss. John tosses it to Seska. We're done playing now shut off the self destruct John says as he looks at Seska. She smiles and shuts off the self destruct. I'm going to enjoy this Seska says as she points the pistol at Typhuss. She pulls the trigger and the energy surges from the pistol and engulfs her and she drops down dead, Typhuss is impressed as the simulation ends. They both wake up as the tentacles let them go and they stagger a bit. Whoa that was weird and strange but at least we're alive John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him and is amazed how he tricked Seska. Typhuss gets up and walks over to Kira and hugs her. I'm glad that you are all right honey Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss smiles at her. Now I know why you don't talk about Voyager much and defend them when someone bashes them John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm glad that you are all right, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Thanks to the both of you I am Kira says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Then John looks at Typhuss. What do you say we pay Lex a visit and put him away for good John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is surprised by this sudden change of attitude of John. You want to go after Lex you know he's going to have a plan to escape says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. He showed something from the Dominion War that I never wanted to relive John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's get that son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at John.